Como les gustaría
by GiisselCasari
Summary: ¿Cómo su vida podría ser monótona con él a su lado? Serie de drabbles, o one-shots. MegumixSoma.
1. Ese viejo truco de Soma

**Advertencia** : Post-cannon | Posibles futuros spoilers.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Ese viejo truco de Soma._

Megumi Tadokoro era testigo de la frase "nunca terminas de aprender algo". Después de aprender a sincronizar su equilibrio con el impacto de los platos sonando, la destreza de comenzar lo nuevo segundos antes de terminar lo anterior; la técnica para mantener en mente dos cosas a la vez y mantener la tercera a raya, era consciente de la amplia gama de las palabras.

Sin embargo, se las arreglaba para tener problemas. Después de todo, sus métodos de aprendizaje radicaban en la adaptación, y en todos los casos, se necesita de un patrón repetido de errores y correcciones para ello.

Ser la ayudante de Soma en el comedor Yukihira era complicado aunque se mentalizó con la idea. Tenía expectativas que quería cumplir, predeciblemente tratándose de ella.

Podía sentir que el bullicio general formaba una gigante aura desde todos los impacientes apetitos abiertos, donde su estresada y débil alma succionaba de un fino hilo a aquella esfera abismal que jamás terminaría de vaciarse. Lo que ella sacaba, era rellenado por diabólicos rostros con máscaras de una dulce pasión por el ulular del olor a gloria. Dos se iban, y cinco llegaban.

El sudor resbaló tan lento por su frente como la cocción programada a cinco minutos. ¿Desde cuando cinco minutos eran mucho tiempo?

–¡Otro menú número siete para la mesa dos!

¿Tal vez no sería mala idea una ayuda extra?

–¡Dos especiales, cinco ensaladas y tres menús de la carta!

¿O ya estaba cerca de adaptarse?

–¿¡Dónde están los platillos de la mesa diez!?

Ay, días como estos… quizá los extrañaría algún día.

Soma se volteó a su lado en el momento que pasaba la manga de su brazo por la frente. Cruzaron la mirada un segundo y, definitivamente, él la leyó.

Megumi vio su sonrisa determinada y recordó cuan contagiosa era. Sonrió también, y alzó sus manos juntas como en los días de preparatoria en que él le contaba lo efectivo que era ese golpe en…

–¡Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

El grito agudo brotó de sus labios después del picor. Los colores le subieron al rostro, el cuerpo le tembló y se sintió desfallecer mientras observaba la mano alzada de Soma-kun que le había dado de lleno en el trasero.

–¡S-Soma-kun, t-t-t-ú…!

–Lo siento, pero lo necesitabas. –respondió carcajeando y repitiendo el golpe con más suavidad antes de desplazarse a otro lugar de la cocina.

–¡P-p-pero, ahí no tú…! ¡Las manos! –chillaba agarrándose el trasero, aún sin poder creerlo.

El muchacho levantó la mirada a través de su hombro; mostrando su radiante hilera de dientes que le acompañaba a todas sus travesías.

–¡Es que mi padre me dijo que a los amigos en las manos, y a la esposa en el trasero! –y se dio vuelta para no cortarse algún dedo con el cuchillo. –¡Jaja! Ese viejo es un descarado.

Y que así sea. De tal palo, tal astilla.

* * *

 **N/A** : Soma es un loquillo.


	2. Expectativa versus realidad

**Advertencia** : Post-cannon | Posibles futuros spoilers | No hay secuencia temporal, por lo que, obviamente, este escrito no tiene nada que ver con el anterior.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Expectativa versus realidad._

Aunque llevaba un considerable tiempo de conocerlo –hablando de años-, sabía que, si bien le conocía, la imprudencia de Soma siempre tendría un gusto de primera vez en ella. Hablando del momento, claramente.

Era una cuestión de costumbre. Podía mantener constantemente la alerta de la forma tan extravagante de ser del muchacho, lo que, del mismo modo, era la misma cosa que le hacía no sentir algo común en sus estupideces. En simples palabras, cuantas veces él hiciera lo suyo –tan suyo-, ella se horrorizaría. Bueno, tal vez no tan así, pero siempre la sacaba de sus casillas de tranquilidad.

Está esa vez, por ejemplo, en que el teléfono le sonaba sin parar aunque recorriera toda la casa. Era como si abriera puertas desconocidas a lugares jamás vistos de esa simple casucha, y el teléfono sonaba. Maldición, aunque estuviera buscando en el sótano, le seguía sonando en la cabeza.

Subió la escalera corriendo, y allí lo escuchó.

–¿Ehh? ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? –en esa pausa, ella entró al comedor, donde vio al pelirrojo usando su teléfono celular. –Es broma viejo, por supuesto que te recuerdo, no hables así.

–…

–¡No lo sé! Creo que estaba buscando algo. Ya, no insistas en eso, algún día nos volveremos a ver.

–…

–Ex-Tadokoro tiene fe en ti, viejo.

–¡Soma-kun, dame mi teléfono! –gritoneó intentando acercarse; desafortunadamente, le puso la mano en la cara.

–¡Estoy hablando con el viejo, no interrumpas! –abrió los ojos y se separó el auricular por los gritos que le provenían. –Ella no ha dicho nada al respecto, ¡hazte la idea!

Podía escuchar a su tío gritar histérico que le pasara el móvil a su sobrina.

–Pues resígnate. Megumi, quiere hablar contigo.

–…

O como aquella vez, en que había horneado trece galletitas exactas para un grupo de niños que vivían por los alrededores, para dárselas en Navidad.

–S-Soma-kun… –lloriqueaba, mirando las migajas en la bandeja. Las había hecho con tanto amor.

–¡Ya te dije que lo siento! En serio pensé que eran para mí.

El amor terminó en su estómago.

O esas ocasiones también… que el comedor estaba a punto de cerrar; ella daba su suspiro de supervivencia y se imaginaba el paraíso de la cama, pero, oportunamente, un cliente desorientado y decepcionado atravesaba la puerta.

–Oh, ¿ya está cerrado, verdad? –preguntaba con desilusión.

–Bah, un platillo más no es nada. –Soma salía restregándose las manos, reluciente. –¿Cuál es su orden? Ex-Tadokoro, ayúdame con las verduras.

Podría rellenar un río con sus lágrimas.

O esa vez también, no podía pasar esa vez. Eran poco más de las dos de la tarde de un sábado ajetreado en el comedor. Soma se dio cuenta que Megumi sudaba la gota gorda y se veía algo agotada, por lo que le recomendó darse un baño y descansar un rato.

Con su aura renovada decidió darse un relajante baño de tina con fresas a su lado. El vapor le hacía olvidarse del mundo, todo era rosa a su alrededor. Así fue hasta que un tiempo después…

–¡Megumi! –se sobresaltó al escuchar ese grito de la planta baja, seguido de las pisadas de la escalera.

Soma abrió la puerta de par en par.

–¡Llegó el fontanero! Ex-Tadokoro, tienes que salir de la tina. –habló acercándose.

Megumi se sonrojó y tembló intentando cubrirse las partes de su cuerpo que aún tapaba el agua.

–¡P-p-pero, no estoy usando el agua!

–¡No importa, necesita el grifo!

Y sin preguntarle, metió sus brazos al agua y rodeo su menudo cuerpo para levantarlo con fuerza sobre su hombro.

–¡S-S-Soma-kun! ¡B-basta!

–Tranquila, cerraré la puerta con llave. –le explicó sonriente, caminando hasta la habitación con la muchacha mojada y desnuda en su hombro.

No pudo más que resignarse a su estrés mientras veía las baldosas debajo de ella. Eran estas situaciones las que le recordaban quien siempre sería Soma Yukihira.

Pero, aún así, estaba aquella vez. Las otras eran anécdotas. Esta era "esa anécdota". Oh, sí, jamás, jamás la olvidaría. Hasta desconfiaba de que Soma se lo contara a sus nietos, ya que para él era como un feliz recuerdo.

Megumi y Soma se casaron cerca de donde la primera vivía, y luego del evento, Soma le preguntó que quería hacer. Y Megumi lo conocía. Le propuso pasar una semana en el comedor de su familia antes de tomar vacaciones e irse de luna de miel. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acercó, radiante de felicidad.

–¡Se te ocurren las mejores ideas!

Llegaron al comedor cerrado un día después en la tarde. A Soma se le ocurrió prepararle postres de su invención, y para hacerlo más divertido, le tapó los ojos con la idea de que adivinase los ingredientes. Abrieron las ventanas y dejaron que el tibio sol de las cinco les acompañara, sentados en los taburetes; la cocina llena de platos sucios, y sus risas que llenaban el comedor de eco.

–¡Mmhh! ¡Tiene cacao! –Megumi, con los ojos vendados, torpemente llevaba las cucharadas a su boca de los dulces; en ocasiones Soma le ayudaba, pero aún así consiguió que de la cuchara se resbalara y le cayese postre en las piernas. –¡Uups! –murmuró riendo, con los mofletes rojos y las comisuras manchadas de colores.

Soma le ayudó a limpiarse, pero al tener capturada ya la atención, se olvidó de varias cosas a su alrededor. Megumi pasó su mano por el vestido floreado que se arrugaba en sus piernas curvadas en el taburete.

Entonces, Soma se hizo la idea de lo que era su primera vez en soledad con quien era alguien, y luego su esposa. Apoyó su mano en el mentón, viéndola reír, con su espeso cabello moldeando sus hombros; acostumbrándose a la idea de que, las piernas que miraba, eran de su mujer. Probablemente esa idea fue el incentivo a que algo controversial como crema en su piel, le hiciera sentir el sabor en su boca. Eso significaba que…

Megumi soltó un gritito cuando sintió al pelirrojo agarrar su cintura y elevarla hasta el mesón. No sabía que pensar, por lo qué, sentir su cabeza recostada en la madera le aceleró el corazón, y le rellenó la mente con emociones en vez de pensamientos.

Sintió movimientos contra ella que le impedían salir de su estado de shock. Se quitó la banda justamente para mirar las manos de Soma recorrer sus piernas para levantar el vestido. La imagen dejó en segundo plano sus acosadoras sensaciones, así que, era eso, y su rostro ardiendo.

–S-Soma-k-, no t- –fue lo que consiguió susurrar antes de que un gemido ahogado le hiciera apretar los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo le cosquilleaba el vientre?

No lo sabía, un dolor punzante y un fuerte ardor fueron su única preocupación. Estaba tan shockeada que, siquiera era consciente de que el dolor le arrancaba gemidos, los cuales ocasionaron que, de repente, Soma parase.

–L-lo siento. –murmuró el pelirrojo, con una repentina timidez.

El calor del rostro del muchacho cerca del suyo le incitó a abrir los ojos. Entonces, Soma guío su mano hasta la propia en el mesón. Hizo presión en sus dedos apretujados hasta que consiguió mezclarlos con los suyos; cerrando su mano con seguridad.

–¿Necesitas que me detenga?

El acto modificó por completo la opresión en el pecho de la chica. Totalmente conmovida, apartó la vista. Aún así, no respondió nada, y aunque Soma podía tomárselo tanto como sí o como no, le convenía pensar en el sí.

Megumi se preocupó de no ser una molestia en nada. Si bien no era como tal lo que las mujeres esperaban de su primera vez, no podía comparar una expectativa con la sensación de que Soma le agarrase la mano, la tensase y la soltase, mientras le hacía lo que le hacía. Ni siquiera el dolor podía ser malo si él intentaba apaciguarlo.

Horas más tarde, Soma le pidió infinitas disculpas. Se excusó con el hecho de que se veía tan bonita -y esas cosas que les gusta oír a las mujeres-, que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que ya lo había hecho. Después de todo, la primera mujer a la que deseaba, era suya. ¿No es esa combinación una buena justificación? Esperaba que sí.

La chica no lo decía en voz alta, pero recordar la escena como tercera persona le ocasionaba un cosquilleo en el estómago que quería se sintiera dulce. Una parte de sí le decía que fue un momento en el que la pasó a llevar, que usase el sentido común. Se suponía que lo importante era ser tratada con cuidado y, sobre todo, tener su consentimiento. No era una muñeca de trapo, era una esposa. Pero la otra parte y grande le decía, ¿por qué no? Verse a sí misma siendo recostada repentinamente para cumplir ese tipo de deseos le hacía desfallecer.

Así que se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y decir que no importaba.

Vaya, estaba tan enamorada. Al parecer, a la gente enamorada todo le gustaba. Aunque no le gustara.

Sin embargo, ahí no terminó. Soma se estaba viendo como el caballero que necesitaba en ese momento, dándole remedios caseros para el dolor y buscando algo caliente para poner sobre su vientre.

–Oye, Megumi. Quiero decirte algo. –le escuchó decir repentinamente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Soma-kun?

Ladeó su cabeza al verlo rascar su nuca con una sonrisa tímida.

–Pues… la verdad, no sé como decírtelo. Es que hace unas horas, recordando cuando estábamos abajo y eso… –la miró a los ojos y sonrió. –Pues, yo pensé que…

Con el corazón en la boca, apretó sus puños reteniendo las ganas de suspirar.

–¿Sí?

–Ah, bueno. –y el clásico rostro de Soma despreocupado apareció. –Con la emoción del momento, no pude verte las tetas.

¿Eh?

Su cara se desfiguró.

–¿Me las muestras? –y empezó a carcajear.

Ay de ella. Esa noche, Soma durmió en un hotel. A la otra, ninguno de los dos durmió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quería subirlo mañana pero kefhwjp jejeje *cara de Megumi sonrojada riendo*.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me motivaron a escribir en un ratito esto. Quien sabe cuándo volveré a subir otra, así que, ¡nos vemos!


	3. Aún sin saber

**Advertencia** : Post-cannon | Posibles futuros spoilers | Sin secuencia temporal | Los hechos acontecidos no son reales en la serie/manga original.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen.

* * *

 _Aún sin saber._

Cuando Megumi sintió a sus propios sentimientos vivir dentro de ella, los manifestó en voz alta.

–Est-toy… enamorada. –le susurró al espejo, con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. La emoción le llevó a mirar hacia los lados. Escucharlos era como verles nacer. No podía creerlos aunque los tenía. Y eran de ella. Sólo de ella.

Apretó sus brazos sobre sí, tembló y, cual efímero fue el momento anterior, sus labios susurraron una sonrisa. Muy silenciosa; nadie podría verla. Sentía, plenamente, como todo dentro de ella quería ser explosivamente inexplicable para narrarse como sólo lo inexplicable puede entenderse: pasión. Ella tenía entonces dieciséis años, y fue uno de los momentos en que más viva se sintió.

Los momentos en que lo deseamos todo; y eso es suficiente para alcanzarlo.

Las relaciones que ella mantenía, todas pesaban de forma diferente en su corazón. Cada una tenía su esencia. En su forma de ver las cosas, para ella el que Soma tuviera varias formas de ello, eran la forma perfecta de concientizar sus dulces sentimientos.

Podría explicarse por horas a sí misma sobre lo diferentes que podían ser cada una de ellas, sin mezclarse unas con otras. El flote de su confianza para sí misma. Su amistad. Su amor. Su punto de éxito. Todas tan diferentes.

No podía negar que no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie más que si. Sin embargo, él siempre estuvo ahí. Pudo formar parte de un montón de recuerdos. Y aunque no quería mezclar su enamoramiento con su confianza y amistad, a veces se permitía el lujo de disfrutar de ello.

Lo ayudaba con sus recetas hasta pasada la madrugada. A veces, él no podía más aunque quisiera, y caía rendido al agotamiento. Ella lo veía dormir, con su rostro infaltablemente manchado de algo, quizá roncando. Se le quedaba viendo un rato. Sospechaba de su alrededor desierto, y luego de tener su imagen grabada en la cabeza, bajaba la mirada y dejaba que las explosiones dentro de sí le aceleraran el corazón. Y la sonrojaran. Y la subieran, lejos de la cocina, pero cerca de él.

Quizá, con el tiempo, esto pasó en suficientes ocasiones como para que alguien más se diera cuenta.

–Eehhh, ¿se te perdió algo en la cara de Soma? –le dijo Yuki con jerga un día, todos compartían en la habitación preferida de la estrella polar. Ese día Soma había ganado una batalla culinaria con un alumno de tercer año. –¿Un ingrediente tal vez? –preguntó riendo, queriendo hacer evidente su sarcasmo.

Curiosamente, Megumi sonrió.

–Me da nostalgia pensar cuán lejos ha llegado. –Yuki se le quedó viendo y Megumi río, ¿quizá sus pensamientos de ello eran muy vergonzosos? –Me hace sentir que yo también puedo llegar allí algún día.

La chiquilla rubia suspiró y giró los ojos; después sonreía, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Por supuesto.

Megumi podía presumir de ser una de las más cercanas al pelirrojo. Su evidente exceso de confianza derivado al tiempo era tema interesante. A veces, algunos de los integrantes destacaban ello. Se les podía ver a menudo planeando algo o trabajando. La sincronía que habían construido no era común; cualquiera podría desearlo y saberse afortunado. Y es que llevaban siendo amigos cuánto ¿tres años? Convivían juntos además.

Para Megumi, esto era lo más valioso que podría llegar a querer. Sería difícil hacer entender cuanto valoraba todo ello.

–¡Maldición, Megumi! ¡Sabes que te gusta!, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

–Y-yo…

Ella alzaba las manos en alto como modo de defensa. No se lo planteaba como tal.

–¿Qué, vas a negarlo?

–Yuki… no seas tan entrometida. –le regañaba Ryoko.

–¡Pero! ¡Es que Megumi me desespera! ¿O vas a negar que te le pegas al lado todo el día?

No lo entendían.

–No se trata de eso. –soltó firme, sin bajar la mirada. –No estoy siempre con él por cosas como esas, yo en serio, en serio, valoro todo lo que hace por mí. ¡Estoy a su lado para ayudarle! Su dedicación me motiva, y si necesitase algo y yo no estuviera, me sentiría culpable. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo por un momento, cada una con sus propias ideas.

–Ya… pero, Megumi, ¿no sería genial si también le gustaras? –insistió Yuki.

Y su firmeza se desvaneció.

–Y-yo… y-yo no lo he pensado nunca así y…

–¡Sí, al fin, maldición! ¡Lo admitió!

No podía negar que, en el fondo, como cualquier chica común ser correspondida sería un tesoro. Pero dentro de todo, ella valoraba muchas más cosas que eso. Era algo que mantenía a raya. No necesitaba ser correspondida para querer estar a su lado. Para ella, cada uno de sus momentos, eran cosa de felicidad y oportunidad. De todos podía extraer algo diferente. Estar enamorada era un detalle; Megumi siempre disfrutaría el poder ser testigo de las virtudes que Soma le ofrecía al mundo. Queriéndolo, o no.

–Tu problema en el fondo es que te sientes poca cosa, ¡indiferente, como si nunca fuera a fijarse en alguien como tú! –Yuki apretó su puño, decidida a darle a entender la verdad del mundo. –¡Estás perdiendo la batalla sin pelearla, Tadokoro Megumi!

–Ah... pues, ¿eso crees? Yo no sé si…

–¡No lo creo, lo sé!

Detrás de todo y viendo la escena, Ryoko sintió una fuerte admiración hacia la chiquilla de pelo azul. ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan apasionada? Y bien, en los ámbitos de su vida. Sonrió. Soma realmente era un idiota si no lo iba a notar nunca.

Fue motivo suficiente para, cuando daba la ocasión, ver al par juntos excluidos de su alrededor.

Las palabras de Megumi rebotaban en su cabeza cuando los observaba. Aunque tenían una amistad normal, y no es que estuviesen todo el tiempo juntos, no dejaba de contemplar la confianza de Soma para jugarle bromas, la concentración de Megumi aunque fuera para posibles resultados fracasos, que les brillaran los ojos al mirarse cuando conseguían lo que estaban buscando. Y bueno, siempre conseguían lo que estaban buscando.

–Además, es obvio que le gustas.

Megumi la vez que escuchó eso se encogió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. –N-nada de eso, es diferente –murmuró aún con una sonrisa.

Fue así por meses. Aún así, cuando quedaba poco menos de tres meses para que Totsuki y, acompañándole la estrella polar, ya no fueran la etapa de la vida de todos ellos. Todos ya tenían diecisiete.

Por eso, el día que por el rabillo del ojo observó a Soma tirar accidentalmente un recipiente, por estar escuchando lo que Megumi le decía al lado sin detener sus propias manos, sonrió. Otra vez.

La estrella polar organizó un viaje a la playa. Quedaba poco para despedirse, y después cada uno seguiría sus caminos, donde sólo el destino acordaba limitadas citas de reencuentro. Todos fueron, y se la pasaron genial. Inclusive Isshiki-senpai interrumpió su viaje para participar.

Se enteraron que cerca de una de las playas había una pequeña cueva marina que quedaba al borde de la costa, subiendo un par de rocas para poder entrar. A Megumi de alguna forma le hizo tanta ilusión que ni se detuvo de correr cuando le llamaron.

–¡Megumi, ¿qué no puedes esperar?!

–¡Es peligroso ir sola!

–Si será impertinente. Deberíamos ir y…

Pero la pequeña Yuki, astuta y entrometida, vio venir la oportunidad.

–¡Oye, Soma!

El muchacho se dio vuelta, estaba sentado sobre la arena con las mejillas llenas de lo que eran los sándwiches.

–¿Por qué no la acompañas? Se la puede tragar un tiburón.

El pelirrojo tragó y se puso de pie. –Déjenmelo a mí.

Cuando ya no se le veía, Ryoko miró a Yuki con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con inocencia.

–No te hagas. Sé lo que estás planeando. ¿Y sabes? Nada te garantiza que vaya a pasar lo que tú quieres.

La rubia infló los mofletes y bufó.

–Pues ve e interrúmpelos si quieres, aguafiestas.

Fue la tercera vez que a Ryoko esos dos le arrancaron una sonrisa.

Megumi se las arreglaba para escalar con cuidado las rocas hasta que escuchó a Soma llamarla desde la arena. Ella sonrió y le esperó, y con ayuda mutua, consiguieron llegar hasta el alto de la cueva.

–¡Wooow!, ¡Soma-kun, allí, sabía que podría!

En lo pequeño de la cueva, el aire era más salado que nunca; estaría relativamente oscuro si no fuera porque en una de las esquinas había un hueco rocoso, en el que sólo se distinguía un pedazo de cielo. Megumi corrió como pudo en la humedad e intentó encaramarse, pero era demasiado alto.

–¿Quieres ayuda con eso?

La levantó con las piernas en sus hombros. Cuando sus brazos la ayudaron a empujarse con cuidado hacia arriba y ver, el azul, el naranja y el celeste se manifestaron en sus irises. Quizá y crearon un color nuevo.

–¿Cómo es la vista por allí? –consultó el muchacho desde abajo.

–Es… –¿cómo describirlo? –Creo que sólo verlo te puede responder.

Soma la bajó. Se escuchaban aves afuera y la corriente del mar, podían inclusive sentir la brisa. Megumi ya se estaba llenando el pecho de aire para iniciar una conversación, sobre cuán precioso el azul, el naranja, y el celeste, pero el pelirrojo la interrumpió.

–Tadokoro. –habló desde su lado.

Su voz opacó cualquier sonido que fuese a soltar, así que esperó. Parecía querer verse serio.

–¿Qué es, Soma-kun? –preguntó dudosa.

–Hay algo de lo que quisiera hablarte.

Se apoyó sobre la dura pared que formaban las piedras. Inclusive metió las manos en los bolsillos. ¿Y eso?

Con la seriedad que intentaba Soma, se le vino a la cabeza uno de sus pensamientos. Quizá no tenía nada que ver, pero dentro de Megumi, burbujeaba una pequeña ilusión desde hace un par de días; en la que Soma quisiese pasar más tiempo con ella después de la graduación. Pensaba en lo genial que sería que continuaran trabajando juntos, aunque fuese por un tiempo. Se les daba bastante bien después de todo.

Aunque hablando de probabilidades, eso no era muy posible.

–¿De verdad? ¿El qué?

–Pues… bueno, supongo que te sorprenderá un poco. –el pelirrojo volvió a hacer una pausa. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y con tibieza comenzó a sonreír. –Creo que es un poco raro… y loco, pero la verdad, he estado pensándolo hace un tiempo, así que…

Megumi aún miraba el espacio azul cuando las palabras de Soma comenzaron a incrementar sus esperanzas. Lo reflejó la forma lenta en que se le aceleró el corazón.

–Bien… no debe ser tan malo. –intentó decir sin querer reflejar ninguna vaga esperanza.

–B-bien puedes decir que no. –soltó con leves risas, rascándose la cabeza.

Quizá podría llegar a hacerse el valor de hablarle de lo que sentía. Sólo decírselo, nada más.

–Bueno. La cuestión es que, se acerca tan rápido la graduación, que recordé que todos tendremos que despedirnos.

Sólo era un poco de tiempo, una gotita, y sería suficiente. _Sería entonces suficiente para toda la vida._

–Me dio la nostalgia, un poco vergonzoso. Pues nada, lo pensé, y antes de notarlo, me di cuenta de que quiero casarme contigo. –ella no lo estaba viendo, pero después de decirlo; Soma volteó hacia ella junto a su mirada la sonrisa más segura e involuntaria que tenía. –¿Te gustaría?

Megumi con lentitud volteó el rostro hasta topársela. Todo lo que estaba en su interior se revolvió y cambió de posición. El corazón le bombeaba en el estómago, el pecho se achicaba en su cabeza; que caos, cuanto lío.

Sus emociones le hicieron tanta gracia que apenas pudo distinguir entre los motivos de su reciente agitación. Miró en todas direcciones, y llevó su mano al pecho cuando comenzó a sentir sus ojos humedecerse; no se había olvidado de temblar, sin temblar no sería ella. Pequeñas incoherencias salieron de sus labios antes de poder formular un vago tartamudeo.

–S-S-Soma-kun, q-qué cosas dices…¿c-cómo? –le acompañó con suaves risitas, que suponía le darían algo de sentido a lo que decía. –Ni s-siquiera somos novios, ¿c-cómo iríamos a pod-der c-c-casarnos?

Que pronóstico, Soma carcajeó.

–¡Sabía que dirías algo como eso!

¿Era gracioso? Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

¿No se suponía iba a conseguir pasar sólo un tiempo más con él?

Megumi recordó en ese momento la vez en que juntó todo dentro de sí y lo dijo en voz alta. Estoy enamorada. No había nadie alrededor. Fue tan efímero, tan insignificante.

–Pues, a mi me parece tonto, pero si piensas eso –Soma clavó su vista en otro punto lugar de la cueva. –supongo que seré tu novio hasta que te sientes segura de esas cosas, ya sabes, lo del tiempo y bla bla, hasta que digas que sí. Pero siempre he pensado que es más o menos igual. ¿O sólo lo dijiste por decir? Eh, Tadokoro, ¡te ves ansiosa! Sé que hay que hablarlo y esas cosas… –continuó riendo, pues.

Era la forma en que lo que lo tan insignificante le parecía diferente. Las cosas que había escuchado. Las creencias ajenas. Lo que, para ella, era darse cuenta de lo que esa insignificancia le parecía, algo tan grande y precioso que no cabía en su corazón en ese momento. A nadie le importaba, pero en alguna parte del mundo, esos que eran rincones, una pequeña y tímida niña sentía lo feliz que sus sentimientos le hacían. Ella y muchos otros en ese momento brillaban.

Su insignificancia era tanto para ella.

–Sí. –susurró, antes de levantar el rostro.

Intentaba sonreír, y las lágrimas caían por su rostro. La verdad, no sabía a cuál propuesta asentía, no entendía casi nada.

–¿Ah?

Soma dejó de parlotear al escucharla.

–¿Dices sí a qué? ¿Casarte? ¿Entonces, sí quieres? –preguntó con ansias.

Ella sólo siguió asintiendo. Se escuchaba más a ella misma que a él.

Soma soltó otra lenta risita, desviando su mirada, en lo que poco a poco sus mejillas se coloreaban. En todo ese tiempo de silencio, las aves y el mar dijeron más que suficiente.

–Ah, pues, s-supongo… supongo que tendré que comenzar a llamarte Ex-Tadokoro, o algo así.

* * *

Megumi no había podido evitar recordar todo aquello con lo que Soma dijo en la mañana.

–No los saques, es mejor dentro Tadokoro, quise decir, Ex-Tadokoro. La costumbre, maldición. –dijo al aire mientras revolvía la olla.

Mientras fregaba los platos, ya pasada la tarde, sus pensamientos la llevaron a que, en un principio, cuando le dijo aquello en la cueva no se trataba más que de una broma; pero con el tiempo a Soma le gustó y quedó así. De alguna forma u otra se la llevó la corriente de los recuerdos y terminó sentada, sus manos más pendientes del aire que de secar la vajilla.

Después de aquel acontecimiento vinieron bastantes inseguridades y desacuerdos; sin embargo, la sonrisa boba con el rostro ido demostraban cual recuerdo tenía más peso, estaba otra vez en la cueva, quizá sin nadie más que los colores y Soma nervioso. Hasta podía recordar como pareció haberle caído encima una roca a Yuki cuando se lo dijo. "¡Eso no, idiotas precoces!" gritó ella.

No fue hasta que el pelirrojo apareció que no pudo salir de su trance.

–Oye, ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja?

Megumi cayó en la realidad y en lo cerca que estaba el rostro de Soma del suyo.

–¡A-a-ah! ¡Soma-kun! –infló los mofletes, con un escalofrío. –¡No hagas eso!

Soma la ignoró como él sabía y ladeó una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? No me digas, ya sé que es.

–Eh… no, yo…

–¿Pero que cosas tan obscenas estarás imaginando, Megumi? ¡Sólo mira tu rostro!

Se llevó las manos a la cara, y comenzó a tartamudear.

–¡N-no es…

El pelirrojo acortó la distancia aún más, bien queriendo incomodar a la chica. Desde que tenía esa abertura en su vida, Soma llevaba un tiempo sin aburrirse de los chistes sexuales.

–Tooooodas cosas para mayores. ¿Conmigo? ¿¡Eran conmigo, cierto!?

–¡Soma-kun ya basta! ¡Deja de decir eso!

–No quieres admitirlo… –canturreó, dándole vuelta a la barra mientras Megumi se ponía de pie y retrocedía.

–¡P-para! –murmuró temblando, dando la vuelta y echando a correr, lejos del pelirrojo.

Ella fue afortunada, pero definitivamente, nunca se hubiera separado de él.

–¡Voy a hacerte cosas pervertidas Ex-Tadokoro! –gritó Soma riendo, moviendo los dedos de sus manos para espantarla. –¡No puedes huir para siempre!

–¡Aaaaaahhhh, noooo!

No podría haberlo hecho.

* * *

 **N/A** : Hace dos días estaba triste, y me llegó un review. Se me fue toda la tristeza como ¡puff!, gracias, me hizo feliz.

Sólo quería mencionar que me gusta cómo suena Ex-Tadokoro. Hay que intentar decirlo rápido.


End file.
